It's Time After the Battle
by LifeonEarth
Summary: It's time for Harry and others to resume or begin their lives as adult wizards, but it seems as though there will be some obstacles for Harry himself and one person he holds dear. Cannon. *Rated T* *Inspired by the song It's Time by Imagine Dragons* IMPERIUM IS NOW UP! GO READ IT! DO IT NOW!
1. Normal and Mother of Pearl

hello fellow fanfiction lovers! This is my first story uploading, I hope it's good! R&R please! I'll upload the 2nd chapter to help you guys as well! It gets better as I progress, I promise.

"You're re-doing the wedding?" Harry was laughing to himself at Ginny's expression. He'd gotten it before. Mesmerized, confused and it seemed a bit of anger.

"Well, yes, since the first attempt didn't go well. It kinda wreaked havoc ⅓ in the reception." Bill explained for himself and Fleur.

"That's ok, guys," Hermione said reassuringly, "You deserve it!"

Ginny started to say something, but Hermione jabbed her in the ribs, making her shut up. "Yep, totally." Ginny said rubbing her waist.

Harry snickered and Ginny glared at him.

"Well, Fleur why don't You, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I go outside and talk about some things?" Hermione pulled the females outside, leaving only Bill, Harry, Charlie, George, Percy, and Ron in the living room of the Burrow.

"So how's things in Romania?" Percy asked Charlie to make conversation.

"Quite well, actually." Charlie turned to Ron and Harry, "Do you remember the dragon Hagrid had?" They nodded, "Well that has to be the tamest dragon on the planet!" He laughed then thought of the most obvious analogy ever, "Tamer than Ginny!"

The whole room laughed, and George said, "Everythings tamer than Ginny!"

Harry knew better than anyone here how entirely true that really was.

"Though nothings tamer then Hermione!" Charlie raised his glass to Bill's statement in agreement.

"So little bro," Bill looked at Ron, "Little birdie might have let it slip to me that you and Miss Bookworm, how do I put this? Kissed?"

"Who told you that?" Ron demanded angrily.

Bill looked Harry and Harry shook his head fast, but Bill didn't seem notice and said very simply, "Harry."

"OK," Ron said, his face getting that rare evil grin

"You wouldn't." Harry said but Ron laughed, "So you'd rather your best friend die, than keep your mouth shut?"

Percy, Bill, and Charlie looked at him with complete and utter confusion.

"Nothing." Harry reassured them, but George thought that was unnecessary.

"Nothing is an extreme understatement!" Then he promptly began laughing and fell to the floor apparently unable to breathe.

"Well that clears it up a whole lot!" Charlie said and turned to Harry with one eyebrow up and Percy laughed.

"Him..." George was trying to say it, Harry noticed, but couldn't, and for that, Harry became grateful, "And...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Who, Luna?" Percy asked.

"God, no." Harry slammed his head in his hands.

"Angelina?" Charlie asked, and George piped up, "Better not!" then started laughing again.

"Um... Lavender Brown?" Bill asked.

"Nope." Ron said smiling widely and stupidly.

"Cho Chang?" Percy was laughing, but he was the only one.

They named a whole lot of girls that most Harry had no idea who they were. Every time they got closer to the real one, they seemed oblivious and danced even farther than before.

"Who were we closest with?" Bill said getting aggravated.

"Luna." Ron sat down and prepared for impact.

"But that only leaves..." Bill's voice trailed off and his eyes grew huge, "You've got to be joking!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Ron grinned, but Percy and Charlie were still clueless.

"God, the only girl left for Harry to have been involved with!" Ron was obviously oblivious to Charlie and Percy's stupidity.

"Oh mother of pearl!" Percy got it and Harry laughed. Took him quite long enough.

Charlie looked at him with utter confusion, then said, "Perce, tell me please!"

Percy seemed to haven't heard Charlie's pleading. He was shaking his head while laughing nervously. "How?"

Harry chuckled and thought for a moment. He didn't know why, yet he did. Everything about her made him go completely crazy. Her scent, her smile, the way she composed herself, and even the way she always told him she wasn't over him just yet. But of course, he couldn't tell her brothers that. "I don't know, Percy, I don't know."

"Oh, you gotta be joking-" But Charlie was momentarily interrupted by her walking in. She was laughing a little and mumbled something under her breath. She caught sight of their faces and got a little side tracked it seemed.

"What?" Ginny said curious.

"I still can't believe it." Bill said and turned to Harry. "I won't kill you, I promise."

"I can't promise anything." Charlie said, finally realizing it.

"And I guess that's my cue to leave before I am murdered." Harry got up and past Ginny and left. Her face was confused, and he whispered, "Ask George."

Harry walked around the Burrow for a long while to think. Time seemed to pass quickly because when Harry looked to the sky, it was dark and the sun had set.

He knew he should go see his aunt and uncle to let them know they aren't in mortal danger, and to present them with the terrible news that he wasn't dead, but it seemed fit after all they've done, to let them think they were on the verge of dying.

"I talked to George." the voice didn't startle him, he knew it'd find him after it found out what the awkward conversation was about. "I figured they didn't know." Ginny's voice was soft and comforting.

"Me as well." Harry chuckled, "I don't believe your parents even knew."

"Well they'll know now, Charlie has a huge mouth." Ginny sighed deeply. "I think I'm gonna love normal." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I think normal is what we just got out of." Harry said, peering over at her with only a small amount of light coming from the window. "This is gonna be the extraordinary part."

Ginny grinned at him, and his heart did a backflip. "I think you're right. Nothing's ever been normal for us, has it?"

Harry knew she meant the both the two of them, and also the family of fighters. "No, not really."

She gave him one last smile before retreating back to the house.

Maybe the one normal thing he had before was the relationship he had with her. Ginny made him feel like a normal wizard and let him get a tiny bit of what it might've been like to have normal wizarding life. He wanted at least that, because he simply wasn't going to get that from anyone else, especially the media.

Making himself move from the wonderful spot he was standing on, he entered back into the house. Mrs. Weasley was the only one left up. She appeared to have just finished washing the dishes from supper this evening and turned to him.

"Hello, Harry." She said smiling at him. "Everyone is in bed or they've left."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything, really." he said as she gave him a hug.

"It was nothing for me, my motherly instincts have always been there for Hermione as well." She smiled. "You are part of the family and have been since you stayed that summer with us 5 years ago." She sighed and laid a hand on his cheek. "Seems so long ago." She patted his shoulder and sent him to bed.

"Harry, there you are..." Ron said as he seen him walk through the doorway, but fell asleep quickly. Harry chuckled at that and climbed into bed thinking happily about what might happen over the next few months...

I don't really like this chapter, but it's only the beginning, and I have SOOOO much in mind for this. R&R and got read the second chapter!


	2. It Was Me and The Way He Looked at You

Here's 2, hope you like it better than the first, I sure do. And i even like the 3rd chapter better than this one. More fluffy H/G stuff. And some other things as well.

…_thinking happily about what might happen over the next few months…_

But sadly, those next few months were taking forever. They still had funerals to attend, memorials to give speeches at, and the overwhelming press to top it off.

The press hounded on Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys wherever they went, asking the questions everyone wanted to know, like how exactly they could only kill You-Know-Who on the day they, never before. And how exactly they planned on leading their lives, and sometimes they even got before wanting a photo shoot with the trio for some random magazine. And they hounded so much that they barely left the Burrow, and that didn't help much.

With everyone locked up at the Burrow, things rarely went smoothly. In the shadow of Fred's death, people seemed to rarely be happy. Sometimes they even yelled. The yelling was usually Mrs. Weasley and one of her sons. Ginny and her mom rarely went at it, they always got.

Come to think of it, Harry realized, Ginny barely spoke at all anymore since they day they got back, and it was beginning to worry a lot of people. Even though people were gloomy, they still talked and sometimes laughed, but not Ginny. Last time Harry had heard her speak a word was when they talked the day they all got back, and when Harry awoke this morning, it had been almost 2 months ago…

When Harry's eyelids fluttered open on June 28th, it had to have been just after 5 am. He groaned. _Why did my ignorant self get up at 5 am? _The light was just barely reaching the horizon.

A little irritated with himself, he got up and dressed quickly. Never know who or what could be lurking about the Burrow floors…

Walking downstairs quietly, Harry listened to see if anyone was up yet, but he couldn't hear anything. At was so quiet, it seemed almost surreal.

He was just passing the girls room, and out of habit he looked in to see how Ginny and Hermione were sleeping. Almost immediately he saw Hermione sound asleep. She was wearing the shirt Ron had mistakenly left behind when he left just before last Christmas. She always wore it to bed, and when they were camping, she would wear it a few times. Harry chuckled a little. Ron still didn't even remember he'd left that shirt…

Harry's gaze transferred to Ginny's bed, expecting to see her curled with her expressionless face you usually could only catch when she was asleep. _Though with recent events, we seem to get it a lot, _Harry thought to himself.

But when his eyes met the covers of her bed, he didn't find an expressionless Ginny Weasley. In fact, he didn't find a Ginny Weasley at all. Her bed was empty. It had been slept in, but she wasn't there.

Figuring she was just down stairs in the living room making no sound, her went down the last flight of stairs to the kitchen, and looked into the living room, and alas, she wasn't there.

Wondering where she could've gone to, he went outside sneaking-like in order to keep the remaining resting Weasleys at bay.

He checked around the shed, no sign of her, checked around the Weasleys Quidditch field, no sign. He thought he checked everywhere when he remembered something she had said to him while they were dating in school:

_Ginny laughed at Harry whole heartedly, her eyes sparkling a bit, and Harry joined in as well. Her laugh was contagious it seemed. _

_They were sitting under a tree one Saturday evening just as the sun was going down, just killing time away from Ron and Hermione and Ron's constant head shakes. Harry had grown very tired of it. Ron had said to him personally it was fine with him that he dated Ginny. Ron just needed to get over it. _

_Ginny had a muggle book in her hands that she had been trying to read- "No thanks to you, Harry Potter"- she added sticking her tongue out at him when she brought it to his attention that he can be very distracting to her, but then leaned against him for support. _

_Harry settled to just watching her read, she seemed like she was intrigued greatly in the book, and he liked watching her eyes move across and up and down, and seeing the invisible wheels turn in her head while trying to figure out the plot. _

_She looked up at him smirking after about 10 minutes of this. _

"_What?" he asked, grinning._

"_You're staring." She replied, looking back down at the book._

"_I know," he said, grabbing her waist and leaning her back up against him, "I was watching you be captivated by the mystery of Sherlock Holmes."_

_She shut the book and looked up at him, "I was even paying attention to the book."_

"_You weren't?" Harry was now really confused._

"_Well, I was until I noticed you begin to stare." She laughed and looked over at the lake. "Then I just wanted to see how long you would continue to stare at me."_

_Harry laughed. She really was a good actress. He kissed her head, and looked in the direction she did, and watched the mermaids in the clear water._

"_There's this small lake not too far from my house." Ginny said and he wrapped a little tighter around her waist, "My brothers and I used to take weekly summer picnics up to it that would usually last several hours." She laughed, "George and Fred always threw or knocked one of us in, and it was never a pattern in their picking, so you were never safe." She smiled, "One time, they used some magic on the dock there while Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie and I were fishing. They caused it to collapse right from under us."_

_Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Typical Fred and George."_

"_Yeah," she giggled, "Needless to say, we all went home wet." She looked back at Harry with a wicked grin, and he couldn't resist himself. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her._

Harry smiled a little weakly after remembering this. He wished everything to have this Ginny back.

He looked around the porch of the house and looked around for a clue in which way the lake was. He didn't find anything at first until he stepped into some mud and seen tiny footsteps leading north. It had only rained last night, these were new. Deciding these were his best bet, he began walking alongside the footsteps for about a quarter mile, through some brush and into a clearing

The clearing wasn't large, but it wasn't small. It only took about 3 seconds for him to spot a pond, and a ginger mane of hair standing alongside it.

Sighing deeply, he walked up behind the mane and said very quietly, "Ginny?"

She looked over at him, shocked. He had obviously startled her. "Sorry."

She looked at him confused, and Harry took that as to say, "How'd you find me?"

"It's a long story." She sighed and looked back into the lake again, the expressionless face coming upon her.

"Ginny, you really should talk." She didn't move her gaze from the water. She didn't move at all. She was motionless, an empty vessel, basically dead inside. The thought made Harry cringe. "Please, you're worrying everyone." She turned her body and Harry seen a small tear fall, so thinking he was actually getting somewhere, he moved in front of her and placed his hands on her face, making sure without a doubt she looked him in the eye. "You're _scaring_ me."

She began sobbing, and Harry engulfed her into him, covering her in every bit of her body with his. He didn't like the state she was in, it literally_ terrified _him. He needed to hear her laugh again, to feel her smile; to get lost in the glisten of her eyes when she laughed over something Ron or Harry did that was completely stupid. He needed _her_, and this wasn't her. This was some consuming darkness overwhelming her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked desperately from the hair on her shoulder. "What's gotten a hold of you?"

She sniffled and looked up at him and said very hoarsely, "It was me. I killed Fred."

"What?" Harry said incredulously, his hands back on her puffy face, "That's insane, you'd never do something like that."

"Not intentionally, no." She had stopped crying, yet Harry knew there would be some more to come.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scanning her face desperately for something in face saying, _'Sorry to scare you so much, but this is all a late April Fool's joke'_, but it didn't come. She truly believed she had killed her older brother.

"The explosion," She started, "You all believed it was a Death Eater that caused it, but it wasn't. It was me." She moved away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore, afraid of what he might make of it. "I was aiming at a Death Eater that had gotten ahold of a 3rd year. I decided to try something different instead of stunning, so I attempted to set him on fire." Harry walked up behind her, "It would've hit in straight in the arm and his cloak would've gone alight, but he threw the 3rd year aside and dodged it." Her voice became stuffy again, the tears coming back. "It hit the wall and exploded."

Harry grabbed her hand a spun her to him, crushing her back to him, rather afraid to let go.

* * *

Ron woke up around 9, and staggered a couple of flights down to see Harry carrying an asleep Ginny into her room._ What's going on here? _He thought curiously.

He peaked in and watched as Harry laid her down gently onto her bed, and pulled a blanket over her. He watched as Harry glanced at Hermione's sleeping form, then turned to exit, but Harry froze when he saw Ron.

"She fell asleep outside, Ron I was only" but Ron interrupted.

"I didn't see a thing." And left to go downstairs to find Harry was safe from the wrath of the other brothers because not one of them had been up to see the incident. They may have promised not to kill Harry, but Ron had the sneaking suspicion they weren't expecting the pair to _rekindle_ their relationship. At least, he suspected they weren't _hoping_…..

* * *

Ginny woke up not where she fell asleep. She fell asleep under a willow tree on Harry's lap.

_Wait! _, she thought vigorously, sitting up suddenly,_ Had Harry carried me __**all **__the way back from the lake?_

"Awake now, huh?" Hermione asked. Ginny's head turned suddenly in her direction. "I thought you might've slept until 3." Hermione looked up from her book and smirked.

"What time is it? Why hasn't anyone woken me up yet?" Ginny asked frantically.

"Oh, so you can speak?" Hermione laughed. "We thought you'd gone permanently mute." She giggled then heard Ginny sneer, so she decided she better answer, "It's 1 in the afternoon."

Ginny glared at her roughly. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Hermione laughed and seemed to lose the bitchy attitude. "Bill and Fleur left to go see Fleur's family in France for the afternoon, George went to see Angelina, Percy and you're dad went back to work, Charlie went to see Andromeda Tonks, -he should be back here soon-, and you're mum's downstairs cleaning it seems."

"Why would Charlie want to see Andromeda?" Ginny asked, sitting back down on her bed.

"Dunno…" Hermione looked back to her book and tried to act casual, but not such luck, as Ginny knew the look her best friend had when she was bursting to say something.

"Come off with it, Hermione." Ginny sighed heavily and leaned back onto the wall.

"Come off with what?" Again, Hermione didn't look up from her book and the expression was still there.

"You know what," Ginny said, "You're giving me that look you gave after the first Quidditch game your 6th year." Hermione looked appalled. "You know what I'm talking about, Granger, spill."

Hermione giggled and burst out a little too loud, "He still has feelings for you!"

Ginny shook her head, "What?"

Hermione sighed excitedly and threw her book to the side, "Harry!" she said more quietly.

"You have got to be kidding me, Hermione." Ginny said exasperated. "We've been over this before"

She interjected, "Yes, I know but I saw him carry you in this morning!"

Ginny sighed. "I fell asleep at the lake up the hill. He was being nice."

"Yes, but what exactly happened at the lake on the hill?"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny whispered, appalled at the brunette. "Nothing happened!"

"Okay, fine, nothing happened, but when he carried you in this morning and laid you down… The way he looked at you!" Hermione giggled.

Ginny threw her hands up in the air and stood up, "I'm leaving this conversation." She opened the door and walked out to the hallway, Hermione following her.

"You just don't want to believe he's in love with you!" Hermione whispered in the ginger's ear when she had stopped.

"Hermione, would you just drop it!"

"Drop what?" And from above them came what seemed as the man of the hour and his redheaded comrade.

"Nothing, Harry." Ginny swept past Hermione up the stairs to save herself from the conversation she knew was bound to happen, but just didn't think she was quite ready for.

So what did you guys think about my depressing idea? I like it. Even though I cried while writing the conversation between Harry and Ginny. And I love writing Hermione in this. She's so fun to toy with!

R&R for the 3rd chapter!


	3. That Voice Inside Your Head

"She has a voice?" Ron asked Hermione as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Finally." Hermione sighed, a little hint of giddiness in her voice. "And I rather think someone-who-shall-not-be-mentioned helped her get it back." And Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor, because she knew Harry's eyes would find her.

"So that's what it was." Harry realized, his eyes wide. "You said something to her about me and she got upset."

Hermione nodded, grinning widely. "Sorry, Harry." She hugged him quickly, "It's just I couldn't resist meddling just a little bit." She even made the hand gesture. _Wow, _Harry thought, _she's really enjoying this. _

"It's alright, 'Mione." He laughed and whispered to her, "Might've actually helped me a little."

"Mate." Warned Ron deeply.

"What?" Harry asked. "You said you were fine with it, that it didn't bother you. If it does, you might want to get over it," Hermione smirked, guessing a little on what would come, "'Cause I'm holding you to it."

Ron's face lit up with fury as he watched his best friend go in the direction his sister had gone, wondering to himself how in the bloody hell the 11 year-old boy he met on the train ended up chasing after his little sister.

* * *

Harry searched all of the bedrooms, but couldn't find her in anyone of them. _Bathroom, _it dinged on Harry.

He knocked quietly on the door, but only after he knew Ron and Hermione had gone down to the living room. The conversation they were to have was not for others ears.

Ginny swung the door open furiously. "Hermione I swear!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked, grin stretching across his face.

"Oh, sorry." She breathed in relieved.

"Yeah, _oh,_" he said mockingly, and she shot an angry glance towards him, but Harry pretended not to notice and leaned up against the doorframe. "Speaking of which," he added, "What was it you two were rowing quietly about on the landing just a few minutes ago?" he asked, curious on what she'd say. He still didn't know exactly what it was Hermione had said.

"It's not important right now." She blushed a little, but Harry nodded laughing.

"Yeah, alright." He could tell she knew he had a guess, but she wasn't about to move further in, so he decided to get to what he wanted to speak with her about. "You should tell George."

"About the explosion?" Ginny said, not really asking it, "No, no, no." she shook her head.

"Ginny, he thinks some Death Eater did it, and he's been practically going crazy trying to find out who." Harry looked in her eyes again, but like he knew she would, left it to stare at the ground. "You gotta tell him."

She breathed in. "I'll think about." He attempted to walk away, but she slammed herself to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Harry laughed, but wrapped his arms around her; finally feeling like some of the gloom might be off of their shoulders. "Merlin, I missed you, Gin." A name he hadn't called her in so long…

* * *

Everyone was back to the Burrow by at least 4 p.m. that afternoon, and they seemed exceedingly light hearted. They seemed to have had as good a day as the people left at the Burrow.

Bill hugged Ginny as soon as he stepped through the door, and she laughed, he did this every time he left.

"Bill," Ginny laughed, "I'm not going to disappear every time you leave."

"YOU CAN SPEAK!" Charlie exclaimed and cheered along with everyone else, and Ginny just laughed.

The night passed with ease, chatter everywhere, laughter filling the long-to-depressed family.

_Probably one of the best dinners we've had in a while, _Ginny thought silently to herself.

"Been thinking the same as well." Harry appeared beside her, smiling warmly. She laughed.

"Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World and Mind Reader." She looked up at him, who was holding an unopened butterbeer in his hand. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Got a problem?" he asked, neither actually looking at one another, just throwing snide comments at each other.

"Well if you must know how I knew what you were thinking," Harry gazed down at her_, _"I could read your face."

"My face?" She snorted, "That's new."

"I see right through you, Ginny." He whispered in her ear, "I know you well," he smirked as she looked up at him, "Perhaps _too _well."

She turned on him, "Was that a threat?" She asked him, getting slightly closer.

"Well this is war." He raised his eyebrow playfully, completely closing the gap between them, "Can you handle it, Weasley?"

She whispered in his ear in a rather seductive tone, "Bring it on, Potter." And strolled away rather confident, snatching his unopened butterbeer out of his hand.

_Welcome back, Gin._

* * *

The night strolled on, and Ginny could feel the tension rising inside her, her dark secret only known by Harry and her inner self, who was begging to be outspoken.

But of course she knew she couldn't tell everyone at once. _Tell George, _a voice said from inside her, _he needs to know more than anyone else_.

"That voice is right, you know." Harry said seriously from behind her. It appeared that for the moment, the 'war' was restrained until Harry knew Ginny had told George about the explosion.

"Yeah, no reason to remind me." She sighed.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it a bit before whispering, "He'll understand, Ginny."

Praying Harry was right, she let go of Harry's hand walked over to where Charlie and George were talking eagerly about Quidditch.

"I'm betting fully on the Cannons this year, George." Charlie said, obviously disagreeing with his younger brother.

"Have you seen the Twisters new beater?" George shook his head, "He's good."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, boys, but the Harpies have been training new players since before last season ended." Ginny whistled and sat next to Charlie. "Replaced both Beaters, their seeker and 1 of their Chasers."

"Point taken." Charlie chuckled and mumbled something like, "A girl know so much about Quidditch…"

"Hey George, can I talk to you outside alone?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, sis." He said and accompanied Ginny outside.

"What's up?" George asked.

This had become extremely hard for Ginny to say, she'd never been really close with George, or the twins at all. _How do you tell your older brother you're the reason his twin is dead?_

"Ginny?" George frantically as Ginny's knees collapsed, her eyesight blackening.

* * *

Harry was extremely nervous, and only let it show when he was alone with Ron or Hermione. Only they really knew how he felt about Ginny, the others had really only just found out they dated 2 months ago. _And to think they knew I'm in love with her…_

There it was. Without really meaning to, he had just admitted to himself he loved her. His inner self had battled whether or not he did since he left last year. Really he had been battling the feeling since he and Ginny kissed in her bedroom.

He loved her.

Now if she would only wake up so he _might _be able to tell her that…

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. It was light. Too light to be her bedroom.

Ginny sat up and looked around. The living room. Her mum was sitting asleep in a chair across the room. _Oh, Mum…_

"You're awake." George beamed at her and walked over from the corner of the room. "Gave us all quite a scare, sis."

Ginny laughed. "I figured."

"What's going on with you?" George asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "You've been so weird lately."

"George," Ginny began, sitting up, "There's something you should know…"

"What?" George smiled, "Having problems with your sexuality?"

"George!"

"OK, sorry." George grinned. "Speaking of which, you almost gave Harry a heart attack when you fainted." Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm not joking!" Ginny managed to laugh, she had to admit, it might be fun to watch Harry when he's running around like a chicken with his head cut off, "He thinks I don't notice, but I do."

"And the others?" Ginny asked nervously, afraid of what he'd say. She didn't know how they would feel if Harry Potter still had feelings for their little sister.

"Charlie, Bill and Percy are oblivious to anything that involves you and Harry." He laughed. "Mum and Dad just pretend not to notice." George sighed, "Face it, Ginny, no one wants you to grow up."

"They'll deal with it."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It was me."

"What was you?" He was getting a little worried now.

"That caused the explosion that killed Fred."

**A/N: So what do you think? You like? This could certainly be the chapter that flowed the easiest while writing. The words typed themselves. The hardest chapter to write would either be 5 or 6. I can't remember.**

**Well, 6 isn't done yet, I'm having a hard time wording what's going on, I haven't decided an outcome yet…**

**And you won't know until I get there! Hehehehe…**


	4. Complications in The Plan

Fred stood in the living room, listening to his twin and sister talk. She had described the accident, crying through it though. Seeing Ginny like this made him regret not being closer to her. Come to think of it, besides George, he wasn't close to any of his brothers. Him and George seemed to come in a team.

He watched in misery as George held a shaking and guilty Ginny in his chest. _She shouldn't feel so guilty, _Fred thought, _it's not her fault. Though I'd never convince her of this…_

"Don't cry, sis." George whispered softly, rubbing her head gently. "If Fred was here, he'd be telling you to stop crying, because it wasn't even you're fault and he's just not worth crying over." Ginny laughed softly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm still sorry." She said, not looking up from his chest.

_I expected so, Ginny. And I sure as hell don't blame you for it, _Fred thought sadly, and left to pipe in on other people's conversations,

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed in the attic him and Ron lived in, still completely worried about Ginny, even though Healer had come and said she was going to be fine. Harry knew exactly why she had fainted, though no one else did, and Harry didn't want to think about what Ginny would do to him if he told someone else before she told George.

Harry shook his head, laughing a little. She had attitude. Weasley Fire, they called it. Charlie and Bill said she got the bulk of it, the rest really being split between the twins and the two oldest. Ron and Percy being more like the Prewett's. Of course, they had attitude as well, but they were a bit more sensitive.

Harry remembered Ginny's patronous in an instant. A Stallion. Free and wild. That's exactly who Ginny was. And he had to admit, he didn't want her any other way.

Laughing at himself, he took off his nervously sweaty clothes and went to take a shower. The hot shower cleared his head nicely. He felt at ease through it and even as he put on clothes.

Only when Hermione knocked and he let her come in, did the recent events come flying back to him.

She had a smile on her face when she came in, her eyes bright. "She's awake Harry." She laughed at his relieved expression, "It's about time you told her how you feel."

* * *

Harry couldn't have agreed with Hermione more in this, but there was one vital problem in his way to telling Ginny exactly what he felt for her.

Her 5 brothers.

"You are right." Hermione agreed when he voiced his problem privately to her. "They are rather protective of her. You can't exactly tell her you love her with 5 grown men around."

"Rather?" He said, laughing nervously. "Bill basically said the only reason he wasn't going to kill me was because he knew it would upset Ginny." Hermione laughed. "I think he meant it, 'Mione."

"Me too…" Hermione stood with him in the kitchen while Ginny was telling the family about the explosion, contemplating exactly how Harry was to do this. "I suppose you could just wait until she's alone…"

"I think we've already covered that." Harry said sarcastically. "It's not something you tell someone when others are around."

She laughed. "Yes, but how to get her alone." She looked up at him, "I mean, with your pacing and forever tapping your toes, George knows there's more than what you two are telling them. Bill, Charlie and Percy still envision Ginny to be too young to know anything about what she's been into with you, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley pretend not to see a thing going on, but I saw Mrs. Weasley smirk when you constantly stare at her." Harry laughed. He _did _constantly stare at her, didn't he? "So there's really no easy way that you'll get any chance alone with her."

"This shall be an interesting remainder of the summer, won't it, Hermione?"

She laughed. "It shall, Harry, oh it shall." She smiled, "Don't worry. You have me on your side."

'Wait," Harry blinked. "You're going to help me?"

"Of course, Harry." Hermione smiled, though her tone was exasperated, "You're one of my best friends who is in a dilemma."

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed hugging her, but before he could stop himself, he blurted out quietly to her, "What if I'm not able to tell her before you and her go back to school? What if she starts dating some other bloke?"

"Don't worry, Harry." She said reassuringly, "Even if you can't tell her before the train, she won't start dating someone else."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, desperate for some assurance.

"She won't if she feels for you what I think she does."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Charlie asked sympathetically.

"It was hard." Ginny replied, solemn look on her face. "That's why I wasn't myself for 2 months. I couldn't face any of you guys without completely breaking down."

Molly got up and sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "It's alright, Ginevra. We don't blame you."

"And Fred wouldn't either." Percy added, smiling warmly to comfort her.

Ginny laughed. "I've already been told that."

"Well, Charlie and I have something we need to do, be back in a bit." Bill said, getting up and brushing off his pants, nodding towards Charlie. "Perce," Percy eyes, jerked over at his brother, "This requires you too."

"Alright." Percy said, suspicious on what his brothers were planning.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the family, Bill whispered to Percy, "I think it's time we talked to young Harry Potter about our little sister."

* * *

Harry was standing outside, just listening to the sound of the fields when he heard his name called.

"Harry!" he turned to see Bill, Charlie, and Percy, waving him to come over.

Harry strolled curiously towards the 3 Weasley boys, wondering what they needed.

"Could you sit down for a moment, Harry?" Charlie asked, "We need to speak with you."

Harry nodded and sat down carefully in the chair in front of them, not saying a word.

"We really didn't get a chance to speak with you the day after we got back," Charlie started.

"And we'd like to fix that." Bill finished.

"Talk about what?" Asked Harry cautiously.

"About our little sister." Harry never knew how intimidating Percy could be when he put his mind to it.

"Oh." Harry rubbed his hands together, knowing fully well where this was going.

"Now, Harry, we have already promised not to hurt you or harm you in any way." Bill said, recalling the conversation they had the day they got back. "But we want you to know,"

"Any funny business," Charlie stated.

"And we will hunt you down." Percy finished.

"And what will happen to you is not going to be pleasant." George came out and decided to chime in, indicating he agreed with them.

"Are we clear?" Bill asked.

"Crystal." Harry nodded.

"And we know that we can never fully keep the two of you apart," George said.

"But that doesn't mean we won't try." Charlie said.

"Getting her back this summer will not be easy for you, Harry Potter." Percy continued.

"But possible." Bill finished.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hermione rapidly asked him as he dragged her outside into the porch. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"We have a major problem." He replied, making sure no one was around to overhear.

"What?" Hermione could sense the tension in his voice, and began to dread what he was going to say.

"Her brothers just had a little talk with me, warning me about the basics, you know what every other brother does." He explained.

Hermione sighed heavily, "And that's problem why?" She looked as though he was crazy.

"I'm not done yet," She got the worried face back, "Said, and I quote, 'We know we can never fully keep you two apart, but it doesn't mean we aren't going to try. Getting her back this summer won't be easy.'"

"Damnit!" Hermione cursed under her breath. "We do have a problem. They really aren't going to leave her alone now…"

"What next?" Harry asked, sitting down on the swing.

"I guess we just have to go on with what we were originally planning." She said.

"And what was that?"

"Cornering her."

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day? Am I crazy? Well, possibly. **

**So what do you think about the whole, Brothers against Harry and Hermione ordeal? I figured my story could use some humor seeings how it was depressing for the first 3 chapters.**

**BIG twist in chapter 5! Do me a favor and try to guess what it'll be. hehehe**


	5. The Split in the Family

OMG! Thank you all for the favorites and or story alert subscriptions and the author alerts, I love it!

I want to also make a request. Do you all like the cover image? I'm trying to find a good one, and I think this one works, but I wanted to know. If you guys have one you think would fit, message me!

* * *

"_What next?" Harry asked, sitting down on the swing._

"_I guess we just have to go on with what we were originally planning." She said._

"_And what was that?"_

"_Cornering her."_

And so they did. A lot, but it seemed to be no use. Every time he would get her alone, one of her brothers would call for her and she would say kindly, "I'm sorry, Harry." And leave to help them in whatever they 'needed'.

The only ones not a part of this whole ordeal were Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't really know about it, so they were out. The brothers tried to rope Ron in, but he said, "This isn't my war. I've already told Harry I don't care; I'm helping not either side."

But Harry and Hermione had managed to get Angelina and Fleur in with them, making the war even. But even having the same numbers didn't help. They still weren't winning, and they were running out of summer. In a short week, Ginny and Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts, and he wouldn't see her until Christmas. He needed a miracle.

During breakfast one morning, it seemed Ginny had heard enough and or seen enough, she asked annoyed, "What is going on with this house?"

"What do you mean, sis?" Percy said, barely looking up at her.

She breathed heavily. "You **all** know what I mean." She motioned to the divide in the table. "For the past month and a half you have been sitting at the dinner table like you're making a peace treaty for war or something." Harry looked around. She was right. Everyone on Harry's side sat on the left, everyone on the brothers side sat on the right. "What is going on here?" She asked angrily.

"I still don't see what you're saying, Ginny." Charlie said, not looking at her. Harry knew why. No one in this house could lie to her with a straight face but Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure." Ginny annoyance quickly turned to anger. She began tapping her toes like Mrs. Weasley did. She was pissed. "What is going on here?"

Bill sighed. He set his fork down and Harry grinned at Hermione, and she grinned back. The brothers were cornered now, and they couldn't lie to Ginny. She'd know if they did. "Boys, I think it's time we gave up."

"What?" exclaimed Percy incredulously. "After all the work we've put into this?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Bill, and Bill turned to Percy. "We knew we couldn't keep up for long, all of us would leave eventually. He'd get his chance sometime." Bill breathed heavily, "Might as well quit while we're ahead."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

George looked over at Harry. "Congrats, mate. You beat us."

"You put up a good fight, I'll give you that." Harry laughed.

Percy looked flushed, and harry gave him a shrug. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"What?" Ginny was completely confused. She was torn between anger and amusement.

Bill turned to Harry, "I'm not going to tell her."

Harry stood and sighed with laughter. He looked to Ginny who had been watching her intently. He motioned his head towards the back door and she nodded. He could tell she was still confused because she was walking hesitantly.

Once they were outside and away from everyone else, he turned to her. She had an eyebrow raised as if to say, "Begin."

"Well it sort of started after you passed out." Harry pulled Ginny into the forest, so now one could spy on them. This was private. "I started basically going frantic."

"I know." Ginny giggled and they continued to walk. "George told me."

"Well anyways, it seemed Bill, Charlie and Percy noticed, and decided to talk with me."

"That's why they left shortly after I told them about the explosion." Ginny snapped, "They went to talk with you."

"Yes," he laughed and grabbed her hand to guide her. "Now when I tell you the next part, you can't get mad."

"Why?"

"You just can't." he said as he rapidly turned to face her, stopping in a secure spot.

"Ok…"

"They told me the basics, you know, what every brother does to a sister's boyfriend."

"But we aren't even dating anymore." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed, "But let me continue." She zipped her mouth shut. "No need for theatrics, Gin." She blushed at the name. "But here's where the split comes in. They said some stuff that basically declared war."

"War about what?" She asked. "This is confusing."

"I guess you could say war over you or about you."

"Really?" she laughed, "You guys were at war because of me?"

"Because of my feelings for you, Ginny." He started walking again, but grabbed her hand because she looked as though she couldn't move. "When you fainted, I was forced to come to terms with my feelings for you. Hermione told me that you were awake and I should tell you how I felt, but I told her about you're brothers, and she agreed to help me. It seemed easy at first, but not 3 minutes later you're brothers talked to me."

She nodded, throated a little clogged.

"So all those times you cornered me this summer, you trying to tell me how you felt?" She asked hesitantly, and he nodded. "So, how do you feel?" she asked, and Harry stopped again, but much more abruptly. And before Ginny could blink, there was no space between them.

"I'm in love with you." He said. "I know I was trying to tell you, but I thought you knew already."

She shook her head, "No. I thought when you left, you had gotten over me." She was confused. "And when I didn't see you until we left the castle after the battle, I thought it was because you didn't want to talk to me."

"No, Ginny." He shook his head and grabbed her face gently. "I spent half of my free time this last year thinking about you. I watched the Marauders Map half the time just to watch your name appear." He laughed, "Ask Ron, I think I said your name in my sleep a few times."

Ginny tried to process this. She had been under the impression for over a year now that he didn't feel anything for her anymore. She turned and started walking the other way. She leaned against a tree for a second, breathing in. He _loved _her. Even though she dreamed for years that he would, she never thought he actually would.

"Ginny-" Harry began, but Ginny shook her head.

"Harry, please." She said. Breathing. She never thought about loving him before. She always knew she _liked _him, but never really realized she _loved_ him…

"I shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry…" Harry didn't know if he could hear it; hear her reject him.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny started to run after him, but she was too late.

He was gone.

A/N: Did you really think I would get them together that easily? If you did, well I'm glad I surprised you.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I feel you all deserve it and/or I finish it. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, don't feel like they are useless, because I could use them.

And yes, Harry disapparted. *insert cry here* Poor Harry. He's been REJECTED! Hehehehe…


	6. Crazy Blind

A/N: So! Here we are, this is Ginny and Harry's final reunion, since they never really had one after the battle. It was a long time coming, I think. This chapter is really long, but as needed, really. On a word document it was 8 pages long with a size 11 font. XD. I really love this chapter, and the fluff in this was a must, I was in an extremely fluffy mood. *slight foul language in here*

But anyways!

Back to the story.

*Story Time!*

"_I shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry…" Ginny heard him turn to walk away._

"_Harry, wait!" She yelled._

_Harry didn't know if he could hear it. Hear her reject him. Pulling out his wand, he did what he had done so many times before. _

_He left._

Ginny could have been stunned by another wizard, and you wouldn't have known the difference. For almost 10 minutes, Ginny stayed put, not really being able to move, until-

"Harry!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, but knew it was really no use. He was gone. He couldn't hear her. He probably didn't want to, come to think of it.

Tears flew down her cheeks as she realized what she's done. _I broke his heart… Merlin, why am I so __**stupid**__? Why did I let him leave? _Ginny's chest felt heavy and her stomach clenched together, her own heart breaking at the seams.

"Hermione?" She ran as fast as she could back to the main house at the burrow and flew through the front door.

"Well there's the lovebirds now, took shorter than I thought though-" George started but looked around from the table to see the waterfall coming down off of Ginny's cheeks. The whole family turned to her, and there's eyes went wide "Ginny, what happened?"

"H-hermione, I n-need your help r-right now, I-I…" Ginny's voice was trembling terribly, and her knees were weak.

Hermione jumped up from the table, and hugged her tightly before looking her in the eyes. "Ginny, where's Harry?"

"I d-don't k-know." She shook her head frantically.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked, levitating his dish into the sink. "He took you outside to tell you he loves you." Ron washed his hands off and dried them with a towel, "I mean, couldn't have gone bad."

Bill stood up, looking worried, "Something tells me it did." He sighed and studied her face. "Something tells me it went horribly wrong."

Ginny nodded, and Percy shot up. "What did he do?"

"Yeah, what?" George looked equally as angry as Percy did, but they need not to be.

Ginny shook her head, "He didn't do anything. It was me."

"What do you mean it was you?" Bill asked, confused.

"After he explained the war that you all were in over me, he told me he loved me, but I walked away to lean against a tree, to pull together my thoughts. When I didn't respond, he left. Disapparated." Ginny's tears began to flow again, but she held them back, decided she was waiting far too long, she grabbed her jacket and fled out through the door, and off the porch.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her, Ron trailing close behind, "Where are you going?"

Ginny turned, "I have to go find him, don't I? Can't just stand here!" and turned to run again.

"Ginny, it's dark, there all still Death Eaters out there!" Hermione called after her.

"Hermione, I can't just wait around here!" Ginny screamed, "He thinks I don't love him. I can't risk losing him!" Ginny's tears started coming to her again and her voice calmed down, "Hermione I can't lose him…"

Hermione pulled her friend into a hug, not knowing what to do. Kingsley had given them strict orders not to leave the house after dark for any reason, but Hermione couldn't just force Ginny to stay and her be the reason Ginny lost Harry forever. Hermione could think of only one explanation. "I'll go with you."

"Hermione-"

"You're right." Hermione breathed in, "You have to go find him. But not alone."

Ginny nodded, and Hermione ran to kiss Ron goodbye, "Be careful, love." He told her softly.

"Always am." Hermione hugged him before Hermione and Ginny disapparated into the darkness.

* * *

"It's hopeless, Hermione…" Ginny say down on a bench in Diagon Alley. "He's gone…"

"Ginny, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Hermione reassured her.

"We've searched everywhere. We've gone through every shop in the alley, Godric's Hollow, we went to Hagrids and he hadn't seen him…" Ginny placed her head in her hands, consumed with guilt. "Why didn't I respond to him," she wondered out loud.

"Ginny!" Hermione had a huge smile stretched across her face. "We forgot somewhere."

"Where?" she asked hopefully. She brought Hermione along for this reason. She was a fast thinker.

"Grimmauld Place."

* * *

"So did it go?" Ron asked Hermione as they sat by the fire. "When you found him?"

"I didn't find him." Hermione explained, lacing her fingers with his. He lifted them up and kissed her hand. She giggled, "When he got to the Black's, I seen the cloak on the floor and instantly knew it was him. I told Ginny she needed to do this alone, it should just be them. She agreed and thanked me for helping her find him, and I left."

"Popping straight into my room." Ron grinned.

"Yes, because I missed you." She said, blushing beat red.

"You were only gone a few hours." He laughed, and Hermione sat up so she could look at him.

"It was too long for me." He kissed her gently and smiled.

"It's not taking me long to get used to this." He said quietly.

"To get used to what?" She leaned back a little.

"You and me." He said simply.

"Is it really that big a surprise?" She asked laughing.

"Yes and no." He kissed her again, but she broke early.

"I love you." She said, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled triumphantly and continued to kiss her in the blissful moment they claimed theirs.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly, peeking in through the door of the bedroom he was in.

He looked at her, but didn't smile. He didn't do anything. He stood there just like she had done 4 hours ago. Expressionless, cold, and she couldn't take it. She broke down.

"I'm so sorry." She said, cascades falling from her brown eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Don't be sorry. I get it." He walked over to her and placed his hands calmly on her shoulders.

"No, you don't." Ginny laughed. "You left before my mind could process it."

"Process what?"

"What you had said, Harry." She breathed and her voice got softer and quieter, "You must remember, when it comes to you, I'm blind." She smiled weakly and touched his face gently, making Harry's world go insane, "Completely blind."

"It drives me crazy," he breathed, and Ginny took that as an invitation to snog the hell out of him.

* * *

The couple didn't return home that night, much to Ron's franticness.

"Where could they be?" Ron was pacing in the living room, his family trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Together." Hermione stated simply, thinking her boyfriend's behavior was a little melodramatic. "Ron, you were the one who stated not even a month ago that they were practically made for each other."

Bill, Charlie, Percy and George hollered laughing. They had pretty much gotten over The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice being in love with their little sister. Bill couldn't help but think it was probably the best. Who better to protect Ginny other than Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World? Charlie thought it was like a fairytale seeing how Ginny got the boy she's been in love with since she was ten. George thought that he could get a few good embarrassing conversations out of the relationship. Oh the stories he could test them with. Percy was rather confused, for since he practically abandoned his family, he didn't even know Harry had any other feelings for Ginny than brotherly.

"But it's 1 in the morning!" Ron protested angrily, glancing quickly at the clock.

"Ron," Mr. Weasley reasoned, "The two of them have the world's most complicated relationship. I think they deserve sometime alone. And I can guarantee you they'll be back by morning. They aren't that stupid."

Bill agreed with his father, "And besides, Harry is the most selfless person in the world, it's not like he'll take advantage of her."

"Exactly," Charlie nodded to his older brother, "And even if the bloke tries it, she'll just hex him senseless."

"Ginny doesn't take rubbish from anyone." George popped open a butterbeer and took a drink, "Not even Harry."

"Now, I still don't get it!" Percy sat up to face George and Ron, "When did this happen between them?"

"Yeah, how?" Charlie looked to his brother and nodded. Bill, Percy and Charlie didn't know everything that had happened yet.

"It's complicated." Ron sat down in front of Percy, motioning Hermione to come sit by him. He couldn't tell this hard of a story on his own. "Really, I think _I_ started it all."

George raised his eyebrow at Ron. "How could _you_ have started it?"

"Well back in fifth year, Harry was dating Cho Chang." Ron began.

"I don't know why he even dated the girl," George laughed, "She's Mary-Sue-ish. All she ever did was cry."

Heroine nodded, "Thank you! I never saw the point in her either!"

"Well, anyways." Ron continued, "While he was dating her –and I don't know when I first started this, I think after I found out Ginny was dating that Corner guy-, I kept dropping hints to him he'd be better off, and I quote, 'with someone like my sister'." Ron laughed, "To be honest, I think I expected Cho and him to break up quickly. Harry in a relationship with a girl that couldn't handle her own problems just didn't seem to fit very well. Harry had his own issues, he didn't need anymore."

"To right you are, little brother." George took a drink after clinking his bottle to Ron's.

"Even I suspected it as well," Hermione cut in, "Since the beginning of 5th year, he was in this stage where it was hard to talk to those around him, even Sirius. Ginny seemed to get under his skin and force him to talk, even when he didn't want to. It was like an extra skill she adapted."

"Ginny and him became fast friends that year, her understanding in complicated times seemed to be useful to Harry." Ron laughed, "And I rather think he didn't mind talking to her about anything, even then. He knew she had been in a time herself when it was hard to talk to anyone about problems."

"The girl works in mysterious ways." Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"Well, their friendship hardened after he broke up with Cho." Hermione sighed, "And it's funny. Not too long after Harry and Cho broke up, Michael and Ginny broke up."

"I think Michael got a little jealous." Hermione giggled, "Harry and Ginny were always talking."

"He was getting jealous." Ron laughed, thinking back on a D.A. meeting.

"Well anyways," Ron laughed, trying to remember where he left off, "while we broke into the Hall of Mysteries, he was keeping close watch on her, almost protective."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Bill laughed. "Always the noble one."

Hermione giggled, "Just wait, it gets better." Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Well after words, when we got back to Hogwarts," Hermione giggled again, but continued, "I dragged Ron, Neville and Luna away from them while Madam Pompfrey tended to Ginny and for a couple of minutes afterwards."

Ron laughed, "I remember that. I kept wondering why you would want to leave them to themselves."

"I remember overhearing Harry badger her on how she was doing, he kept asking her is she was alright, and she kept insisting she was fine." Ron laughed, this conversation was rather humorous at the moment.

"I remember she was about ready to hex him." George laughed at the memory of them when he went to visit them.

"Well on the train ride back after school," Hermione said, "Ron had mentioned something about Cho and we got into this conversation, and Ginny had said something about Michael dating Cho now. Ron said something about how she was better off, and Ginny announced she was dating Dean Thomas –a _huge_ waste of her time, by the way, he was horrible to her-. Well after she said that, I glanced at Harry, and I swear on my life there was a twinge of annoyance there."

"And here's where it really begins to pick up." Ron intertwined his hand with Hermione's. "When he arrived at the Burrow before 6th year, the very first person he hugged was Ginny."

Hermione laughed. "And she wasn't even the first person to hear he was there!"

Mrs. Weasley laughed, "No that you mention it, I do see where it started." Mrs. Weasley took on the story for a bit, for she was there for this bit. "When he got here, I had opened the door for him. He hadn't even gotten a 'hello' out before Ginny had ran in, wondering who had gotten here so late." Mrs. Weasley shook her head in amusement, "His face lit up when he seen her."

George laughed out loud, "I can't believe I was there when it happened, and I didn't see it coming!"

"Not many of us did, George." Ron said, continuing. "Well one night after practice that year, Harry and I were walking back to the common room, and we entered this corridor to find Ginny and Dean sucking face." Hermione shivered, Dean was a little dementor-sh in her opinion, "Well, naturally, I blew up. I went classic older brother on her and Dean."

Percy grinned. "I can imagine how that went."

Ron smirked, "It went swimmingly, Perce."

"How did Harry take seeing Ginny suck face with Thomas?" Bill asked, grinning as well.

"Well, honestly, I don't know, but I got a hint afterwards in the dorm when he was completely out of it." Ron laughed, "Every time I tried talking to him, he wouldn't respond."

"It's not like Harry to be a loss for words." Hermione giggled once again, this story being a rather humorous one for Ron to be telling. "Well after that night, I noticed Harry acting differently around Ginny. I didn't say anything, though now I wish I had."

"You should've. You would've forced him to admit that he liked her, and he probably would've done something about it quicker, and Ginny wouldn't have wasted even more time on Thomas, the git." Ron grumbled.

"Who, Harry or Dean?" Charlie asked.

"Both." Ron laughed, "Well for months on end, I pretended not to notice Harry's suspicious behavior towards our dear sister. I knew that something was different with him, but I couldn't pin-point what it was. Well, I could, but every time I tried, my stupid head skimmed over the possibility like it was impossible." Ron laughed again; he was doing a lot of this. "But finally, I was forced to realize that the boy I meet on the train had feelings I never imagined for my little sister."

"How'd that go about?" Bill asked, taking a small swig of his butterbeer.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Quite differently than you'd probably expect, Bill."

"The bloke probably told Ron about it, expecting him to understand." Percy laughed, thinking he was right.

"No, he didn't." Ron said, the laughter coming about him again. "That's _defiantly_ not how it happened. He did something quite different, and let me tell you, it wasn't subtle."

"It was right after the last Quidditch match; Harry had gotten detention from Snape that day of all days." Hermione sighed, "Mind you, Ginny and Dean had been broken up for around 2-3 weeks."

Bill let out an evil cackle. "I have feeling where this is going."

Hermione scowled, "I highly doubt that."

"He probably just had her walk with him, and he told her." Percy reasoned.

Ron and Hermione let out fits of laughter. "Not even close, Percy!"

The Weasleys all looked confused at each other.

"Like we were saying, it was after the last Quidditch match, the House Cup, and Gryffindor had just won, no thanks to Harry." Ron added with a smirk, "The victory party was in full swing when Harry finally got there. Everyone was practically praising Ginny for how well she caught the Snitch."

"It all happened so fast." Hermione shook her head, "I thought he was only going to hug her, but he didn't." She laughed.

"The git kissed her in front of about 50 people, right in the middle of the common room." Ron finished, punching the table lightly to add effect, and soon the whole Burrow was filled with laughter.

"The bloke had guts!" Bill grinned.

"In front of the _whole _Gryffindor house?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Ron nodded and Hermione laughed. "I remember not being able to hide a smile."

"What was really funny was how Romilda Vane took it!" Ron said, "She broke the glass she was holding."

"Dean looked ready to murder Harry." Hermione added. "And you had the expression of being clubbed over the head!"

"I couldn't wrap my head around it!" Ron laughed and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "For months I pretended that Harry was just weird!"

"Well anyways," Hermione continued, leaving Ron speechless in spite himself, "Gossip about the two for them spread like wildfire. By breakfast, the whole school knew about what had happened, and it was the biggest outburst of news in years. Everybody was talking about it."

"It didn't really bother Harry much; he shrugged it off like it was nothing." Ron smiled, "It was the happiest I'd seen him in years."

"Well the happiness didn't last very long." Hermione added grimly. "Don't get me wrong, they were inseparable during their free time. They usually spent lunch alone on the grounds."

"Well, after Dumbledore died, things… changed." Ron's smile faded. "I knew it was only a matter of time, and she knew it too."

Hermione sighed, "After the funeral, they broke up." The whole room sounded like a silencing charm had been cast . "I know neither of them wanted to, but they came to an agreement. Their relationship was dangerous for Ginny now."

"Not a lot of good it really did." George looked over at them, "They tortured her just the same."

"Bellatrix carved 'You're no better than a mud-blood, slut' in her arm." Mrs. Weasleys sad voice rang through the silence.

Hermione looked up at her stunned. "What?"

"The Death Eaters knew she was the closest to you three, they went to her first." Mr. Weasley laid a hand on Molly's back.

Ron didn't know how to cheer everyone up, so he tired this. "While we were Horcrux hunting, I remember Harry always looking at the map." Ron smiled, "Always checking to see her name pop up."

Hermione giggled. "He also talked in his sleep."

George looked intrigued. "What did he say?"

"Her name mostly." Ron smirked.

"Well, damn him!" Bill sighed.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked over at him.

"I was hoping for something selfish to hold over Harry!" Bill exclaimed, "But he's practically perfect, the noble git!"

A/N: So what do you all think? I know the telling of Harry and Ginny Is off cannon, but fanfiction isn't meant to be completely cannon, is it?

I'm currently writing chapter 7, it should be up in a few days.


	7. It Didn't and No Excuses

**A/N: Wait? She updates? What is this madness you speak of?**

**No, but seriously. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. One person posted as a guest "Hurry the hell up, I want to read the next chapter." By the way, to whoever did that, you made my day. **

**Well, needless to say, it's been crazy for me lately, I had VBS one week, then this week I had Band Camp, so I haven't been able to anything for my freaking self. **

**I'm a little stuck with Desperate, I don't really know how to do this, I'm trying. So if any of you have any ideas on how I should continue it, **_**please please please **_**message me it. Don't do it as a review, because if I like it, I don't want anyone seeing it. **

"_Well, damn him!" Bill sighed. _

"_What do you mean?" Charlie looked over at him._

"_I was hoping for something selfish to hold over Harry!" Bill exclaimed, "But he's practically perfect, the noble git!"_

Harry was lying down on a bed in 12 Grimmauld Place, not asleep, but not fully awake. His mind dully noted the feeling of eyes on him.

"You're staring." He mumbled.

"I'm gazing." She replied, and Harry could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

Harry opened one eye and peered over at her, not being able to conceal the grin on his face. Ginny was grinning at him.

He turned his head back to the ceiling, and quickly pulled a pillow over his head.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, and attempted to pull it off. She giggled, and Harry flung the pillow off his head and onto the floor before she had the slightest reaction time, catching his lips with hers and flipped himself on top of her.

After what seemed to be forever –blissful forever-, Ginny broke the kiss reluctantly.

"We didn't return home last night." She giggled.

"I know." Harry smirked. "That's why we woke up here."

"Don't get smart with me, Potter." She teased, "We're still at war."

"Really?" The smirk not had not left Harry's face, "I thought you'd have forgotten about that by now."

"I never forget about stuff like that." She kissed him again, this time more slowly. A groan came from deep inside Harry's chest, causing Ginny to giggle endlessly. "Ok, we should get back to the Burrow before we get out of hand."

"But what fun would that be?" Harry kissed her again.

"It's not supposed to be fun, it's responsible." She said, "I have 5 brothers who may or may not be ready to disembowel you for keeping me away from home for a whole night."

Harry pondered that for a second, and then laughed hysterically.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Can you imagine what Ron will be like when he realizes we didn't get back?" Harry asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"He'll be furious, which is why we should get back." Ginny replied serious.

"I thought I was the responsible one in this relationship." Harry laughed.

"You're never responsible when it's yourself."

"True."

"And you're always _overly _responsible when it's me." She pointed out.

"Not _overly_, seriously." Harry retorted.

"Yeah, overly." She kissed him lightly, and Harry's hand brushed just over a peculiar scar down her fore arm.

"What's this?" He asked, but Ginny pulled down her shirt sleeve to cover it.

"It's nothing-" She tried, but Harry interjected quickly.

"If it was nothing," Harry pulled up her sleeve, but was still looking at her, "You wouldn't cover it up." He peered down at it, reading the words carved on her. His eyes flashed from emotion to emotion so fast, it was more likely to find a Crumpled Horned Snortack than detect every one of them.

"Harry?" Ginny asked carefully, voice soft.

He continued to stare at her arm, so Ginny placed a hand on her face, and turned it back to her.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He looked almost ready to cry, and Harry Potter wasn't one to cry.

"It'd not your fault." She said hard.

"Isn't it?" Harry asked, "How I felt could've killed you."

"But it didn't." She retorted fast, her eyes locking with his.

"I'll always feel guilty about this, though."

"Which is a reason I love you." She smiled. He kissed her again, though this time lightly. "But seriously, we need to get back to the Burrow before they begin to think we stayed up all night doing something other than snogging."

Harry laughed as she stood up.

"And Neville and Luna are coming over today. We have to be there."

"Just relax, Ron." Hermione attempted to retain her boyfriend, but to no real avail. He was flipping out. His best friend and his sister –who may or may not be back together- have been gone the whole night alone, sleeping under a different roof. Ronald here was probably thinking what he categories as the worst. Hermione seriously doubted that Harry and Ginny _slept_ together, but had to admit, if they did, it might've been good for them. Stronger bond and fewer possibilities for another incident like last night.

Just then, a loud pop came, and two figures appeared and Ron's rage was outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Ron-" Harry tried.

"NO EXCUSES POTTER!" Ron relaxed after his last yell. "I'm sorry-"

"Hermione," Ginny said innocently. The voice reminded Hermione of the voice she used against her mother. The voice she used when she was concealing _anger_. Merlin, help Ron if he gets hit by one of her hexes… She was officially of age now… "Could you take Harry away for a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed Harry by the arms quickly and slammed the door shut and ran down the stairs.

When she looked at Harry, he was smirking.

"You are going to cause her to kill him if you don't watch it." She pointed a finger at him.

"Hermione, we didn't do anything, I promise." He said seriously, and Hermione believed him. Not that she thought they would, but she had considered the possibility.

"I know, Harry, but Ron is still your best friend and Ginny is still his sister." She breathed, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. "Just do be more careful."

"We will." He said.

"Just so you're aware," Hermione sighed, "everyone now knows how the flobberworm you two got together."

Harry's face got as pale as The Grey Lady. "You _told_ them?"

"They asked." She retorted. "And Bill was really disappointed he couldn't find a flaw."

Harry snorted. "So I passed their test?"

Hermione nodded. "Nobility and all."

Ginny sat Ron down on her bed and sat next to him.

"Ginny, I know what I did what out of hand-" Ron started.

"Ron, listen to me for a second." Ginny breathed, and Ron nodded, rather afraid that if he didn't, Ginny would use something more hurtful on him than her Bat-Bogey Hex. "Harry and I did nothing. Not a thing. We snogged for a good 5 hours," Ron flinched for a second, and Ginny rolled her eyes, "but that was all. Yes, Ronald, we slept in the same bed, but that is it." Ginny looked over at him, and he was looking out the window.

"You really love him?" He asked her, voice small.

"Yes, I do." Ginny smiled. "And I do believe he's made it clear he loves me, too."

Ron looked back over at her. "Yeah, you both have."

He stood up, and after helping her up, he engulfed her into a huge hug.


	8. Absolutely Splendid

**A/N: So hello awesome people. I'm going to assume you are all awesome, so tell me is that a safe assumption?**

**Well anyways, this is one of my favorite ones, because things could go two ways, and I love it. **

**Story time!**

A swift knock came to the door, which startled Harry a little and he jumped.

"Children, it's Neville and Luna!" Came an over accented George from the living room.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed and ran past Harry, causing him to chuckle lightly.

Harry followed Ron to the living room, and greeted Neville and Luna happily, and apparently Luna could tell because she said, "You seem rather elated Harry."

"I'm just in a very good mood, that's all Luna." He smiled, and Neville raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Are we missing something here?" he asked.

"You're missing a lot of things, Neville." Hermione laughed.

"Well, come on in then!" Ron motioned them into the living room.

Neville, who had never been to the Burrow before, bore the same expression Harry's had when he first walked here. He quite simply thought it was amazing.

They talked awhile, the 6 friends. They talked about their futures and where they planned to go next. Neville had mentioned he wanted him, Harry and Ron to help the Aurors in rounding up the remaining Death Eaters, and Harry and Ron jumped for the opportunity.

Hermione was obviously going to finish school, and then she was going to enter the Ministry, though she admitted she didn't know what Department yet. Luna said she was going to go back to school this year and take on some more Care of Magical Creatures in hope of learning some skills for her trip to Scotland to look for Blibbering Humdingers and Crumped-Horn Snortack. Ginny said, she too was returning, but it was only to make her mum happy and to be Captain for one more year. She said being captain looked good on applications for Pro Quidditch teams, which was what she planned on doing.

Ron said he was going to ask George to help in the shop. He said he couldn't bear the idea of George working alone in that shop. He needed company. Harry said he was going to help with rounding up Death Eaters, and after that, he really didn't know. And that scared him a little; he usually always knew exactly what he was going to do next. He usually always had a next move. They didn't say anything after that. They probably expected that. Ginny, however, who had been holding his hand under the table, stroked his hand softly, and he no longer felt scared anymore.

After dinner with the Weasley's Neville and Luna departed promising they'd see them on the platform to see the girls off. Ginny seemed a little sad to see Neville leave. It seemed to hit her that she wouldn't see him as much as she had the last school year. Last year, he was just always there. Always beside her. Just like a brother.

Hermione was happy the way things were ending that night. While things weren't ending per say, it just seemed the war was fianlly wrapping up; the hard topics no longer need be brought up. In a mere 5 days, they would resume their new lives without having to worry whether or not they'd all be alive tomorrow.

Harry really couldn't be in a better mood than he was when he was walking alone with Ginny 4 days later. Really, he'd been in a bittersweet happy mood this whole week, but this was one he couldn't have put into words even if he tried. It was just that….well… he felt _complete_. The leaves were changing quickly this year, and breath could already be seen on August 31st while walking along the riverside.

"I hate leaving here sometimes…" Ginny muttered, leaning into his side lightly. "Especially when I know you won't be there…" He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I know…" He whispered, "Me too… But this time you have reassurance that when you get back, I'll be here." He smiled down at her and she shook her head. "What?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Why must you always make things sound so bloody pleasant?" She asked, peering ever so slightly at him.

"Natural gift?" He asked, shrugging.

"Maybe…" She wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to walk. "It's going to be so different there…"

"Maybe it'll be a good thing. That castle needs a fresh start." Harry smiled.

Ginny stopped abruptly.

"You alright, love?" He asked her.

"Are _you_ alright?" She counter dicked him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been acting so strange these last few days." Ginny stared up at him. "You've been _happy_."

"I've been happy before." He defended.

"Yeah, once in a blue moon." She snickered.

"Is there something wrong with me being happy?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, I like it." She reassured him gently, "It just makes me wonder."

"Wonder what?"

"Well usually it takes a lot to get you in this great a mood." She laughed.

"Well maybe a little is actually a lot." He teased.

She cocked her head a little and cracked a smile.

And Harry's heart burst and he grinned stupidly.

"See!" Ginny cracked up in hilarity. "You're going insane."

"Possibly." He agreed, and kissed her. She giggled a little before kissing him back and sharing in on his little bit of a lot of happiness.

The little bit of a lot of happiness was gone by the time he awoke in the morning and realized it was the day Ginny and Hermione were leaving for Hogwarts again.

He groaned loudly.

"I feel you, mate." Harry was surprised to hear Ron had woke up before him. Today was a special day.

"Has your Mum come yet?" He asked him.

"Nah, but its 8, I suspect her soon."

"How'd your day go yesterday?" Harry asked his best mate. Ron and Hermione had left at 6 a.m. yesterday and were gone all day. That was the main reason Harry and Ginny had all of that time to themselves.

"Good." Ron laughed contently. "Absolutely splendid."

"I see Hermione's improved your vocabulary."

_Note to self_, Harry thought, _Practice dodging skills._

Harry didn't want o let her go when it came time to. He just wanted her to stay in his arms like she was forever.

But alas, he suffered the threats of Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter, she will getting on that train."

"Are you sure you must, love?" He asked her softly.

"Yes," She laughed. "I must."

He sighed and kissed her. It wasn't like one of those desperate ones they had shared a week ago in Grimmauld Place. It was soft and gentle. It was one of those ones that say, "I'll be here again with you soon."

"I love you." He whispered for only the pair to hear.

"I love you too." She replied, her voice smooth like silk.

A few hours later, while Harry was at the joke shop with George, Ron and Lee, something clicked in his head.

It knew what was keeping him so elated these last few days.

And it was the reason he wasn't in the same mood right now.

**A/N: Predictions, anyone?**

**Hehehehehehe. **

**I'mma forewarn you, things are going to pick things up here soon. I made a decision to keep both stories, but this one is to take a different route than I had originally planned. **

**This is going to pick up and fast forward here in about 2 chapters and give you some info you'll find irrelevant for a while. **

**But I've decided this will turn into a prelude to my Next Generation Story but like the 13****th**** chapter. **

**And I hope I grip you enough that you read it once I put it up. **


	9. Don't Let Me Go, Love

**A/N: ****Hello, lovelies. I think that's how you spell it. **

**Well anywho, this is might just be my favorite chapter. Possibly. I don't know. I always write the A/N first because I can say things I will forget about if I write them after. **

**This story, again, won't be longer than 15 chapters. The longer H/G story will be longer, I'm aiming for like 30 to 35 on **_**Not Giving Up, Just Giving In.**_** It's gonna have a lot more drama than this one. Yes, this one will have drama, but as I stated in Chapter 8, it's setting up for my Next Generation Story. Hehehe. **

**Happy Reading!**

So Harry had been procrastinating. But he honestly didn't know how to go about this. It's not as easy as it may seem. He had asked Bill what it had felt like when he did it, and he said, "It's different for everyone."

Yes, he had asked Bill. Well, really he _told_ him, and then proceeded to ask for help. Bill laughed and walked away.

So really, he had no one to ask for advice.

Like really, how do you go about asking a father if you can marry his daughter?

* * *

Harry decided in late November that he was a pathetic person for waiting this long, because he had originally planned to ask her on Christmas –yeah, so original-, and it was almost December.

See most would think, "You have 25 days to ask and get a ring. That's plenty time.", but the complicated part is that Ginny will be back on the 12th, and he won't be able to leave her side. So really, he has less than 2 weeks to ask Mr. Weasley and get a ring and find a convenient hiding place for the ring because Harry has guaranteed himself that come time for her to be back, he'll be suspicious and she'll start searching every nook and cranny for something that explains why he's so nervous. Her first assumption would probably be Dark Magic. And Harry hoped her last assumption would be proposal. Hopefully she's more gullible than she looks.

So to make a long story short, Harry needed time. And he needed lots of it.

Unless of course he asked Mr. Weasley today.

What?

No.

Not a flipping chance.

Ah, crap. Guess there is.

* * *

Harry tip-toed down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise that could wake up Ron. He had a rough day yesterday. 3 Death Eaters in one day. Ron was whopped.

As Harry entered the Weasley's kitchen, he quickly noticed figure sitting outside on the porch.

Bingo.

Harry quietly snuck outside, trying again not to wake anyone else up. "Good Morning Mr. Weasley." He whispered quietly, sitting down softly next to him.

Mr. Weasley had on a thick jacket and Harry could tell the inside was lined with fur, the outside made of Dragon hide. He smiled over at Harry. "Good morning, Harry. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I've had a lot on my mind lately. What about you?" He asked him, trying to keep himself calm, trying not to look obvious.

"Same as well." He laughed a hoarse laugh and said, "I've realized just how old I am. My last child is in her last year of school and my oldest is married."

"Sorry about that." He laughed. "You don't look much older than you did when I first met you, though, Mr. Weasley."

"You are very modest, Harry." Mr. Weasley then looked over at him with a knowing look. "And you are also very jittery. IS there something you'd like to talk to me about?"

Crap.

He'd been caught.

"Uhh…" Harry started, but Mr. Weasley laughed and waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I give you permission."

Harry's jaw had to have dropped to ground. How in Merlin's Beard did he know?

Maybe he was shaking?

Nah, that's not it.

"You're uncanny nervousness gave it away, lad." He chuckled.

* * *

So here Harry was, sitting on his bed like an idiot the day Ginny was to get back.

He had no idea how to hide this ring. He had found the prefect ring, just not the perfect hiding spot.

Ginny was exactly like her mother in the department of suspicion. She would know something was up. She would then pull him away from everyone else and badger him until he told her.

So how was he to hide it? She would look in every nook and cranny to find the tiny box.

She would look in every corner to find it, in every hidden place.

So where was Harry to hide it, and hide it quickly for that matter?

Harry found the perfect place inside her bedroom, just as a quick pop told Harry that Ginny and Hermione were home.

* * *

Harry had just stashed the box and ran up to his bedroom before the door was swung open and a mane of long, flowery scented hair swept in, flinging itself at him.

"Ginny…" He whispered, wrapping himself around her, breathing in her scent. He wondered silently to himself if he was only dreaming. After months on end of never seeing her, he couldn't believe she was here again, in his arms.

His. Only his. No one else did she belong to, but him.

Ginny looked up at him, and he placed his hands gently in her cheeks, and cracked a smile.

"I missed you, love." He said before softly pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"So please explain to me Mr. Potter why you told Hermione about this, and not me?" Ginny asked him, voice in mock accusation.

"Because if I had told you, I wouldn't have been able to surprise you." He said, laughing as he grabbed her hand, walking with her to the lake by the Burrow that was currently frozen. "You know only a few people knew about this, I tried to make it a surprise. Especially to you."

"But you're an Auror!" She exclaimed, "It's what you always wanted!" **(*Hehe, see what I did there?*) **

"There are other things I've wanted." Harry gave her a pointed look.

"Don't give me that crap, Harry James Potter, you used to think I was a _**pest**_!" Ginny said, laughing through her attempted glare.

"I resent that, Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him, and then rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to miss this after I return to school." She said under her breath.

"Me too, love." He whispered back to her.

* * *

A couple days later, he found himself in the grasps of Hermione Granger, who looked rather furious at something, or rather, someone.

"Harry why didn't you tell me?" She said, towing him away from everyone else and locking them inside Ron and his bedroom, proceeding to do a charm on it, which Harry decided it was probably so no one could hear them.

"Tell you what?" He raised his hands up in defense. She looked ready to claw his brains out, and Harry thought he'd rather like them intact.

"You're proposing to her –my two best friends you two are- AND YOU DON'T TELL ME?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's supposed to be as much a surprise to almost everyone else as it would be to her!" He said, "I only told Bill, Ron and Mr. Weasley."

"Well you still should've told me," She sighed, "These are the sort of things you tell me about."

"I'll try to remember that next time."

"So where is it?" She asked.

"Where's what?" He asked confused.

"The ring, you numpty **(*Hehe, numpty…XD*)**, the ring!" She laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Harry retrieved it from its brilliant hiding spot and showed it to her.

"Oh, my Harry." She goggled at the box, "It's beautiful…"

* * *

The days were counting down as Harry becoming exceedingly nervous. This was the biggest moment of his life, and he was so afraid to blow it.

It was now Christmas Eve, and the whole Weasley family was celebrating in the paper decorated living room with the live Christmas tree –as well as a live gnome for an angel-.

Harry nerves had to be the worst they've ever been as dinner rolled around that evening. Every once in a while he would glance at the clock and see the hours counting down, and every time he did, his stomach would churn. He had never felt more nervous. Not even before he killed Voldemort. He was always prepared to fight him, whenever, where ever.

But he wasn't really prepared to propose.

* * *

As Harry walked Ginny up to her room, his hands were shaking.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny asked him, genuinely concerned. Alas, the girl had become suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He blurted out. "I'll see you in the morning, love." He kissed her one last time before hurriedly retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

"Mum!" Harry heard a voice yell. "We're here!"

"Bill, darling!" Mrs. Weasley ran to hug her oldest child and his dazzling wife as they entered to Burrow's doors around 3 p.m. on Christmas Day. "Fleur, oh how nice to see you!" She hugged the French woman tight.

"It iz very nize to zee you." Fleur smiled.

"Well come in, get out of the cold!" Mrs. Weasley urged the couple inside and took their coats.

"How was your family's house, Fleur?" Hermione asked, making conversation with her.

"It waz wonderful, we were going to ztay longer, but Bill told me we zhould get here as zoon az pozzible." Fleur winked at Harry.

"Ah, well it's nice to see you." Hermione hugged her.

Bill shook Harry's hand, then lead him into the kitchen where he wanted to talk to him alone. "So have we missed it?"

"No, she hasn't found it yet." Harry reassured him. He didn't feel nearly as nervous as he had yesterday. He felt rather excited now.

"You're making her go on a scavenger hunt?" Bill asked, laughing a little.

"No, I just haven't said anything about it yet. It's her Christmas present." He said. "When she doesn't get it, I'll have her look in her room."

"So where'd you hide it?" Bill asked. "Because she looks in every little spot for everything."

"Precisely." Harry said matter-of-factly. "That's why I hid it in…"

* * *

The day went by fast, there was a lot of talking and when the presents came around, Harry could see Ginny was a little sad when she didn't get one from him. He laughed quietly to himself at that.

The night came along, as did dinner. The excitement in Harry grew quite big in a little amount of time. He nervous, but as it came closer and closer to the time Harry knew she'd say yes, he became more eager. He became more sure she say yes by the minute. He just knew it. Because why would she say no?

"Well Happy Christmas, everyone." Charlie said closing, the conversation at dinner, cueing Harry to walk Ginny to her room.

As they walked, Harry could feel Ginny curiosity growing greater in her voice.

Harry stepped on egg shells to not get on the subject of her present. He couldn't let it out just yet.

Finally they had arrived at her door and Harry said nonchalantly, "So how'd you like the present?" She looked confused at him. _Perfect. _"Didn't you get it? I put it in your room."

"Really?" She entered her room in wonder. "Where?" She looked around the room for a few moments.

"Keep looking." Harry said, leaning against the door frame.

She looked around for a few more moments, rummaging through her trunk, before saying frustrated, "I give up." She blew out her breath. "You have to be lying-OH!" Harry heard a huge intake of breath from her as she seen it lying on her dresser, in plain sight. Slowly, her hand reached down to grab the perfect cube box colored scarlet, complete with golden strands embroidered around it.

Closing the door, Harry walked over to her, and said, "Open it."

And so the ginger did open the box, and inside of it held a ring made of a pure silver band, with an clear diamond in the middle. Around the diamond are tiny red rubies, making it look stunning.

"Harry…" She breathed, "It's… It's beautiful…" She turned to him, eyes still a little dazed, but Harry was already on one knee. Suddenly, it seemed to hit her. "You can't be…"

"Marry me?" He asked, taking the box from her hands.

Now, crying a little, Ginny nodded and said, "Yes…"

He slid the ring on her finger, praying that it'd fit. And when it did, she helped him up and smiled at him, reiterating, "Yes."

Feeling the best he had ever felt in his life, he bent down and kissed her softly in their little blissful oblivion.

**A/N: *tear* So I love this chapter. I know the whole proposal thing was thrown out in one chapter, but I need to pick up the pace and keep it moving. The wedding is the next chapter, and then after that we'll be seeing Luna a lot more, plus pregnancy and birth. **

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. These Last Moments: The Wedding Part1

**A/N: So hello. **

**My mind was changed. You won't get the transition into my NG story until the Epilogue. Sorry. But I feel I don't really want to give it all away, and I would if I started telling you about it sooner. **

**So this story should only be about 3 or 4 more chapters long, then I'm going to start revising the NG story and start continuing **_**Not Giving Up, Just Giving In. **_** I have a lot of ideas for that story, it's not even funny.**

Today couldn't be the day, Harry told himself. He surely wasn't getting married today. That had to be months away.

But alas, it wasn't. On this day, August 9th, 1999, Harry Potter was marrying Ginny Weasley. Today, everything he had been preparing for these last 6 months were about to pay off.

Ginny Weasley really couldn't believe this day was happening. She was finally marrying the boy she had dreamed about for years and had a crazy crush on forever.

To her, it looked like the singing Valentines had done their deed.

She looked out the window as she seen her father and brothers out up the huge tent by magic. Lighting the oil lamp beside her with silent magic, she got up.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed through the door. "Oh, good. You're up." The brunette looked exasperated.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, gawking a little at how heavy she was breathing.

"Nothing, it's just had you woken up any later, we would be late." Hermione said, like it was bluntly obvious. "Now come on, we have serious work to do!"

Hermione rushed Ginny in front of the mirror then called, "Fleur! She's ready!"

Ginny had agreed to let Fleur do her make-up and hair because she herself knew she wasn't skilled in that department whatsoever. And besides who better to do it than Mrs. Beauty herself?

"Oh good!" Fleur ran in, curlers in her own hair. "Ginny iz going to be beautiful!" **(*I'm not very good at the whole French Accent part so bear with me*) **

"Ok, ladies I will see you later. I have to go help Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, then appeared beside Ginny and whisper in her ear, "And Relax, Ginny."

What a good way to make her nervous.

Nervous wasn't going to begin to cover how Ginny felt as Fleur finished her hair. Fleur and spun her away from the mirror so she couldn't see what she was doing. At first Ginny was a little bit agitated with that. She hated surprises. But when Fleur did turn her around, Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. She looked… Gorgeous. And Ginny doesn't really like appraising herself. She had completely forgotten her annoyance towards Fleur, and was momentarily stunned.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ginny jumped from her chair and engulfed Fleur in an unsuspected hug. "Thank you!"

Less than an hour later, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had quickly and carefully –as though not to ruin Fleur's masterpiece- pulled the dress over Ginny's head.

When everything had been set into place and Ginny seemed perfect, Mrs. Weasley stood back and began to sob.

"Oh, Mum…" Ginny walked carefully over to her and hugged her carefully.

"I-I can't b-believe y-y-you're all g-grown u-u-up!" Ginny had never seen her mum in such distress other than Fred's funereal and Ginny silently hoped to herself that they were for 2 completely different reasons.

Honestly, Ginny didn't know how to react to that. For one, she didn't honestly feel that she was completely grown up. She wasn't even 18 yet. Secondly, she certainly wasn't a mother. The only person she could have possibly filled in that role for was Teddy Lupin, and she had only seen him a few times this past summer and last summer for 3 funerals.

"Mum…" Ginny had decided to attempt this, "I'm never gonna be gone. I'll always need you. What happens when _I_ become a mum? Who will I go to for advice? Aunt Muriel?" Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't even if I didn't have you, because we've all seen how her children and her grandchildren turned out." Again, Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Mum, I'll never be far away. Just a floo away." Ginny smiled at the saying the Wizarding World had adopted and changed from Muggles.

Ginny Weasley hugged her mum tight as she heard a soft knock from the door.

Harry was in George's flat above the joke shop. Harry had tried to explain that there was no need to do this in a different house, but Ron and all of Ginny's brothers had said there was to be no chance of Ginny and Harry meeting throughout the morning until 1 o'clock when the ceremony was scheduled to begin.

Harry seemed to be stepping on eggshells around the Weasley's brothers, especially Percy. Harry began to doubt that Percy was comfortable with his sister getting married. And at such a young age, at that. Harry hoped he wasn't going to say anything to him; he really didn't want stress today. Today was meant to be happy and joyful.

But it seemed Fate did not take count upon Harry's wishes, and strutting over was a rather unreadable Percy Weasley.

"Harry, come downstairs with me." Percy asked, his voice unreadable as well. Harry didn't like this. Being able to read people's emotions through their face and actions was one of Harry's better defense systems. But he couldn't be at war with Percy, could he? All he was doing was marrying his sister-

Harry realized he had just answered his own question with the obvious answer.

Percy didn't know exactly what he was doing, or why he was doing it, but it just didn't feel right to let this go on without saying something to the bloke.

So after Harry had politely asked Harry to talk with him downstairs, he felt a little annoyed.

_Does this guy ever say no?!_ The thought angered Percy. Harry seemed _way_ too good to be true, especially for his little sister. Percy's mood relaxed a little after he saw the look of horror on the bloke's face.

When both of them had descended the stairs into the Joke Shop, Percy realized how unfitting the scenery was for this situation. He was trying to intimidate Harry, not make him laugh his arse off…

But Percy knew what had to be done.

"Harry, tell me something." Percy stated, voice harder than usual.

"Shoot." Harry said, gesturing to let him continue.

"Do you love my sister?"

"Of course, Percy." Harry looked as though the thought he didn't was preposterous. "What would make you think I don't?"

Percy pondered this for a second, and could find nothing but his own yearning for it to be true, but he didn't want to be totally off guard for the next hour. He would be watching Harry Potter/

Percy patted harry on the shoulder and nonchalantly **(* I can't spell that word…*)** walked upstairs, leaving a rather perplexed and confused Harry potter below them.

Hermione opened the door after a light knock on the door came. Ginny was surprised to see Bill standing there, smiling. His smile faded, however, when he seen Ginny.

"Do you not like it?" Ginny asked worriedly. She had come to notice lately that Bill and Harry were a lot alike. If he didn't like it, she was worried that Harry wouldn't either.

"No, no, Gin, no." He grabbed her hands comfortingly as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Fleur left them alone. "You look beautiful." He studied the dress. "Was that-" Bill began, but Ginny cut him off.

"Tonks's wedding dress?" Ginny finished for him. "Yeah. Andromeda found Tonks's will not too long ago and it seemed Tonks had given this to me. I always loved this dress."

"I have to say, you better in this than she did." Bill laughed and hugged her quickly.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"I guess I should get to the point." Ginny looked skeptically at him. "Your brothers and I thought you should be told this." Bill braced. "Although we think you are much too young for this by years, we feel over the course of these last few years, you've grown to the mental age of 25, completely old enough for a commitment like this." Bill smiled, "And Harry seems to be 45 which we've decided it much too inappropriate, but who are we to tell you who what you can and can't do anymore?" Ginny laughed. "But we wanted you to know, we're backing you on this. All of us. We can see how much you two want this, and we believe you guys can do this."

Ginny hugged Bill tight, almost on the verge of crying like her mother had.

Almost as planned, Ginny looked at the clock, saw it was 10 until 1, and heard a faint yell, "Ginny! Bill! It's almost time!"

As Bill wrapped an arm around his sister and headed down stairs, he silently hoped Percy wouldn't do anything stupid today. With the way he had been looking at Harry this summer, he didn't look to calm about this arrangement.

Ginny and Bill came down as Arthur came in.

"How do I look?" Ginny's father asked. "Presentable?"

Ginny nodded, trying to laugh at his bright purple suit, "Of course Dad."

Bill kissed Ginny's head tenderly and went outside to take his seat in the front row next to Ron.

"Are you ready, dear?" Arthur asked his only daughter, trying not to let the waterworks come.

"I'm ready." Ginny smiled at her father as he laced his arm through hers.

As Ginny heard the song began to play, she braced herself for her last few moments of being Ginny Weasley.


	11. Beautiful Heaven: The Wedding Part 2

**A/N: So what do you guys think? This story is close to its end and I need some advice for later. **

**I'm so excited to finish this story and begin with **_**Not Giving Up, Just Giving In**_** and my Next Generation Story which I titled, **_**Heartbeat. **_

**For the people who read **_**Desperate**_**, I haven't given up, I just don't know how to do it. I'm stuck with these 300 word chapters, and I can't figure out how to make them longer and make them make sense. And guys, I'll post an author's note to it. I need suggestions. If you have one, PM message me the idea. If I like it, I don't want anyone else seeing it. **

**Ok, so I looked into my email to check reviews, and someone had posted a review for **_**Not Giving Up, Just Giving In**_** and they said, "I totally think that you should continue with both stories. I am a mad It's time fan and would love for you to just add a final to the wedding and maybe an epilogue. My favorite chapter is chapter 7 - Soooo romantic!"**

**Just first off, to who ever said that, I LOVE YOU! You like boosted my confidence so much. I really thought I sucked at this. And, well I might just take you up on your idea of the second part to the wedding being the last chapter and there being an epilogue. But it would be a long epilogue probably. But you guys probably wouldn't have any problem with that, would you?**

**And last but not least, what are your thoughts on Percy? I forgot to add an A/N to ending of the last chapter to ask you all, so let's do this. Before you read anymore, make a prediction about it, and then at the ending, tell me in a comment 1) What your prediction was 2) If you were wrong, of you liked it.**

**Happy Reading!**

Harry was certainly mesmerized by the decorations the Weasley family had put up. They were beautiful. The entrance was marked by a huge white rose incrusted arch with gold ribbon weaved through it. At the end of all the isles to seats were white roses. Some were enchanted to turn a sparkling gold. Down the aisle in which Ginny would walk down were golden flower petals.

Harry thought it was ironic that Ginny choose gold for her color, without even knowing that it was Harry's favorite color on her, courtesy of the dress she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding last year. Everything he thought about that day was a thought about her. He thought he was already struggling with his decision to leave her. After they had kissed, he had cursed himself for days for not telling her he loved her.

"Harry, it's time." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and hugged him tighter than usual. "It feels like just yesterday I was telling you how to get to the train." Mrs. Weasley let him go and looked up at him. "You all just grow up to fast." Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked on the verge of tears. "No time for crying right now." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly again the said to Harry, "It's time you're married."

Harry stood beside Kingsley and waited anxiously.

He was getting married.

He couldn't hide the stupid grin on his face.

* * *

When the music started, Harry held his breath. He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to have her next to him, with her last name changed to his.

It may sound cliché, but Mrs. Ginevra Potter had a certain ring to it.

Laughing at himself, Harry watched as Ginny appeared under the veil, and Harry felt his breath being knocked out of him.

She looked beautiful. He couldn't tell you what went on around him, for he couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. She grinned widely and mouthed to him, 'I love you.' Harry would've replied, but he couldn't move. He was too stunned. She looked like she laughed a little at him.

When she met him he smiled huge.

Harry said everything he had to, but never once did he take his eyes off of the beautiful redhead standing beside him.

When Kingsley said those last few lines, biding them together both in law and in Magic, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like he had the first time they had kissed.

Without hesitation.

* * *

Harry was in sort of a daze come time for the reception. Lots of Weasley family members to meet. One of Ginny's cousin's from the Prewett side had actually winked at him. He felt very uncomfortable at that point.

But none the less, Harry Potter was happy.

Ginny was laughing at his stupid grin all night.

"Again, here you are, flashing that grin and as slap happy as last summer." She laughed as they danced together. "Not that I don't like it, but still."

"You seem in a good mood, yourself, Mrs. Potter." He whispered playfully in her ear.

"Hmm…" Ginny mumbled. "Nice ring to it, huh?"

"It sounds beautiful." Harry kissed her softly and she giggled at the hoots and hollers of the crowd.

"A little eager, are we, Harry?" George called amusingly.

"Please don't go there, George." Ron grumbled.

Ginny giggled.

* * *

Harry watched as Hermione stood and gave her speech, and as a whole lot of people gave theirs, but the speech that was most entertaining was Ron's.

"I guess whatever plans my more devious side was dreaming up are no good now." Ron started. "It's done deal." People laughed, even Hermione. "But let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Ron sighed, "Back about 2 years ago, I thought I had a pretty good idea of what was going on between my sister and my best friend. I was under the impression that it was exactly what you would it would be. Of course I knew they were friends, but that's all I believed it was. I believe there to be a brother/sister relationship, and that's all it would be." Ron shook his head, "I cannot believe I was that thick, because apparently everyone saw it coming." People laughed and nodded their heads. "Yeah, please don't remind me."

Another fit of laughter. "That's why it was such a club over the head when he kissed her." Everyone that knew of the story began laughing hysterically. "For those of you who _don't _know, Harry had kissed Ginny in front of the entire Gryffindor Common room after she had saved his arse for missing the House Cup game." Yet another fit of laughter. "But after they got together, I couldn't help but realize just how happy they really were, and I couldn't complain. And besides, I don't have to worry about trust issues. I know he's gonna take good care of her. He's not some guy she meet, it's a friend." Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny and smiled. "The only down side I can see is how completely screwed up your kid is gonna be. A Potter and a Weasley all wrapped up in one. Well isn't Hogwarts up for a challenge, eh Professor?" Ron raised his glass to McGonagall. She just laughed softly and shook her head.

* * *

Percy stood in the back, listening laggardly to the speeches. His mind was on the ceremony.

Percy had plans to ruin everything. He had plans to say, "I object!"

But when it all came down to doing it, he couldn't. He couldn't because he was finally convinced that Harry was truly in love with his sister. Between how anxious Harry looked, to his reaction when Ginny stepped out from under the elegant arch. Harry's face lit up like Lumos Maximum, and possibly even brighter.

Percy realized this was a long time coming, and none of his brothers would've been able to stop it. Ginny wasn't subtle when it came to love. When she did, she loved hard and brutal- whether that was good or not.

* * *

Ginny changed hastily out of her wedding dress and into the golden cocktail dress Hermione had bought for her as a wedding present.

"Put it to good use," Hermione had said, then whispered to her, "You have no idea how much Harry will like this on you!"

Ginny had laughed at her. Harry liked anything on her it seemed.

When Ginny had let out her hair and looked into the mirror, she stopped.

_I'm married. _

Ginny couldn't believe it. What she thought was utterly hilarious was that it was to her brother's best friend. What are the odds of that in everyday life?

She also couldn't believe she was married to Harry. Not because she was famous and savior to the wizarding world, but because she didn't deserve him. She was selfish and cocky. He was the most selfless person she knew, and he was the kindest. He was so modest it wasn't even funny.

Still, Ginny wouldn't take any less of everything that had led to this day. Meeting him on King's Cross just 8 years ago, him staying the summer there and her barely being able to produce words. Or even the embarrassing singing valentine. She also wouldn't give up getting over him. Had she not attempted, she would have never gotten other boyfriends, he would've never gotten jealous and never have realized his feelings for her. And then where would they be now? Would she have married Dean today?

Oh the horror if that was the case.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her hair. It was in a perfect mess. She didn't bother to do anything with her head at all. She was just that tired.

A soft knock came from the door.

Slowly, a familiar frame of a girl came into view.

"Luna?" Ginny quickly ran and hugged her friend, close to tears. "I thought you wouldn't be back for a week!"

"I didn't want to miss seeing you and Harry off." She smiled. "I tried to get here sooner, Neville as well, but we didn't want to apparated and they temporarily blocked the floo network."

Ginny shook her head furiously, "It's fine. I'm just so glad to see you." Ginny let go of the sane less blonde and wiped her eyes. She had started crying.

"It's good to see you too." Luna smiled. Her tone of voice was still the airy voice it always was. Beautiful and terrifying. Luna studied Ginny. "You look marvelous."

"Thank you. Hermione got me the dress." Ginny smiled.

"Well, come on," Luna smiled. "Harry's waiting, you know."

* * *

Harry watched as Ginny descended the stairs. She looked genuinely pleased the have seen Luna again. Harry was to, for he had seen Neville just before he himself had left from changing.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and smiled beautifully. He was momentarily stunned.

Ginny strode over to him slowly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's go." She whispered tenderly, grabbing his hand.

They walked hand in hand out to the crowd waiting outside the Burrow's front door, reaching all the way down to end of the path. The Weasley's met them all the way at the end and hugged and kissed them goodbye.

"Take care of my little girl." Mr. Weasley whispered.

"I promise, Mr. Weasley."

When everyone had said their dues and promised the promises they needed to make, Harry turned to Ginny and muttered very softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ginny smiles as his hand caressed her cheek softly.

Harry bent down and softly pressed his lips t her, and they vanished into thin air, going somewhere nether actually knew where, but for some reason, they didn't care.

_It's time to start my life the way it should've been years ago. _

**A/N: Well guys, it's done. It's over. **

**Thank you guys for all the support and everything, you guys mean so much to me. I can't thank you all more for the criticism and help in writing this story, even if it was rather un eventful at some points. **

**But, wait look again.**

**What is that next chapter say?**

_**Turning Point: Heartbeat **_

**Seems interesting. How about you all go have a look, huh? *evil grin***


	12. Turning Point: Imperium

**January of 2005.**

She paced back and forth in her tiny flat in Diagon Alley eagerly waiting for the results.

_How could this even be remotely possible? _

She wasn't quite sure. She couldn't even think straight anymore. She could barely breathe almost.

The potion said to wait 3 minutes after mixing. She knew that 3 minutes hadn't passed, but honestly, it felt like hours.

After she completely sure, she lifted the cauldron she stared down at its contents.

It quickly fell to the floor and shattered, the pink liquid splattering everywhere.

_Pink._

She grabbed her cloak hastily and flooed to the only person she knew would understand.

Ginny Potter.

When she stepped out if the roaring fireplace, Ginny saw her expression and quickly ran to hug her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny looked into her eyes and ushered her to sit down.

"I need your advice, or help actually."

"Whatever you need."

"I'm pregnant."


	13. AN: Imperium

**A/N: Imperium is what I named Heartbeat. Heartbeat is what I named it when there was just basically romance. Now I've added Dark Wizards and everything. **

**Guys I can't ask you enough for help. I desperately need the help. I think we all need it when writing. **

**If there's something that doesn't make sense, please tell me. **

**If you have a suggestion, PM ME! DO NOT SAY IT IN A COMMENT! If I like it, I don't want everyone knowing. **


End file.
